Infinity Wars Vol 1 6
(Aftermath) (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | CoverArtist2 = Rain Beredo | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Everyone that has ever been in my position to wield infinite power has been undone by their choices. Perhaps I should not decide the outcome... maybe they should. | Speaker = Adam Warlock | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler1_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Inker1_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Unidentified Celestial * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * Gamora's parents * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** *** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ******* ******** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** *** Unnamed planet *** **** *** ** ** Alternate Cancerverse ** The End of Time Items: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * and * * * and * * and * * Requiem's armor * * * * Arachknight's SuitCategory:Moon Knight's Suit/AppearancesCategory:Spider-Man's Suit/Appearances and * and * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary Loki confronts the Celestials and is directed to a mirrored surface to see his future. He laughs and, disenchanted, returns to the Quarry of Creation. Having used the power of his set of Infinity Stones to render inert the duplicates, he hands them over to his former team and leaves with Flowa to Omnipotence City, deducing that it was the actions of his future self, who tried to change the past to prevent himself from breaching out of the universe. In Warp World, Peet reunites the Guardians of the Galaxy. Loki's team returns to Warp World and Hulk uses the Space Stone to create a black hole to destroy Devondra. Adam Warlock uses the Soul Gem to return the Guardians to normalcy, and splitting Warp World's Arthur Douglas reveals that he had been merged with himself because he possesses two souls, one corresponding to his human self and another to the Destroyer. Warlock directs the stone-wielders to bring back the regular universe, while keeping Warp World intact in a facet of the Soul Gem per the wishes of Soldier Supreme. The heroes start to run out of time, so Arthur and Drax decide to sacrifice themselves, staying in Warp World to hold open a portal so that Warlock and the other heroes can safely return home. When they do, Warlock teleports Gamora someplace she could set on a path of redemption, and she finds herself taking a younger and amnesiac Magus under her wing. Adam then decides to give each Infinity Stone their own soul, giving them the ability to dictate their own destiny. All the stones part away, including the Soul Gem, much to Warlock's surprise since he expected it to remain by his side. Arthur Douglas is living a happy life with his wife Yvette in Warp World, and the heroes that banded together to fight Devondra officially joined forces to become the Defenders of their world. In Omnipotence City, Loki sets out to answer to Warlock's actions. Warlock ponders on the final fate of the Infinity Stones, expressing that he feels like a piece of himself is missing. Detailed Summary In another universe, Loki confronts the Celestials surrounded by countless Infinity Stones. One of the Celestials points him to a mirrored surface where he can apparently see his future. He looks into the mirror and laughs. Disenchanted, Loki prepares to return to the Quarry of Creation, and before going he demands that the Celestials to stop casting Infinity Stones at his universe, wondering whether they do it for its inhabitants or themselves. At the Quarry, Loki's team notices the Infinity Stones left behind by Loki going inert and disintegrating. Loki appears through a portal, explaining he used the power of his complete set to delete the others. Ant-Man confronts Loki for his betrayal, and the God of Lies stops him to hand over the stones so they can save the universe. Loki promises there are no tricks, and returns to Skidbladnir to leave with Flowa. He tells her that he's been reflecting about his recent run of bad luck, from Logan's intervention that cost him the Spac Stone to the ripped pages from Flowa's tomes. He deduces it was the actions of his future self, who tried to change the past to prevent himself from breaching out of the universe. They leave, and Loki asks Flowa to take him back to Omnipotence City. Meanwhile in Soul World, the warped heroes continue fighting Davondra. Soldier Supreme confronts Gamora to get the three remaining Infinity Stones in her possession, but they go inert due to Loki's actions. Soldier Supreme proceeds to beat her up and demands to know how to stop Davondra. Gamora explains there's no stopping Davondra, and that without the stones, there will be nobody to reorder the universe, resulting in entropy. Soldier Supreme punches Gamora into Davondra's mouth, but Peet flies through and saves her. Confused, Warlock explains that the Infinity Stones can't be dead since the universe exists. The former members of Loki's team arrive, and Ms. Marvel hands him over the Soul Gem. Warlock declares they need to use the Infinity Stones to stop Devondra, but Gamora, battered, claims that she can't be stoped in Soul World; they can only use the stones to make something new from the threads she spins later. Warlock suggests instead to undo the warps, restore the original universe and escape. Soldier Supreme objects, so Warlock brings up the possibility to instead copy the souls from Warp World back into the regular universe, but he points out Devondra would remain a constant threat. Unwilling to let Devondra consume him, Hulk uses the Space Stone to punch a black hole into the creature so that it's swallowed by it. Warlock uses the Soul Gem to return the Guardians to normalcy. Splitting Arthur Douglas reveals that he had been merged with himself in Warp World because he possesses two souls, one corresponding to his human self and another to the Destroyer. Warlock then combines his power with the other wielders of the Infinity Stones to return the souls in Soul World back to the regular universe, copying them so the warps remain intact. During this process, Emma Frost makes it so all civilians forget the incident to avoid unrest. The warped heroes are effectively returned to Warp World, and Warlock prepares to copy everything back to the regular universe. In the meantime, Drax meets the alternate universe version of her daughter. Phyla-Vell points out that while the black hole created by Hulk has taken out Devondra, it's threatening to swallow everyone else. Warlock states that tehy can only form one portal and are yet not done restoring both worlds. Arthur and Drax join forces to bend the portal into two, allowing Warlock to finish restoring the regular world and keep Warp World safe in another facet of the Soul Gem. However, Drax and Arthur need to stay behind to hold open the lemniscate to allow the other heroes to escape. They agree to make the sacrifice, and Warlock has the heroes take refuge within the Soul Gem to escape. The gem bores through dimensional barriers as Devondra's universe collapses into nothingness, and the heroes crash land on Egypt. As the other heroes lay unconscious, Gamora wakes up and notices the Infinity Stones lying on the ground before looking down. Phyla-Vell and Moondragon try to kill her, but Star-Lord interjects and vouches to let Gamora live. Moondragon recalls that in her universe, Peter Quill died in the Cancerverse, and wonders if having a Star-Lord alive is what brought a different outcome. Emma Frost suggests diving the stones up. Kang tries to get hold of the stones, but Hulk stops him. Warlock worries that a new confrontation is starting to brew, and snatches the Time Stone to freeze time. Warlock asserts that chaos will reign again unless he can force a peace, and wonders what action to take. He recalls that everyone that has ever been in his position to wield the stones has been undone by their choices, and decies that the Infinity Stones themselves should decide the outcome. When time unfreezes, Star-Lord notices that Gamora is gone. Warlock reveals that he wished she was sent away to a place where she could set upon a path of redemption, though he's not aware where. He subsequently explains that he has given each stone a soul of its own so that they can lead their own individual lives and write their own destinies, prompting every stone save for the Soul Gem to fly away. Warlock declares that he will keep the Soul Gem since they have a special relationship, but the gem takes off abruptly, prompting Warlock to walk away, declaring he needs time alone. Star-Lord turns to Phyla-Vell and Moondragon, asking if they need anything. They tell him that they are fine and fly away. After Star-Lord laments Drax's sacrifice, the heroes prepare to leave Egypt. However, in Warp World, Arthur Douglas is now living a happy life with his wife Yvette. A newspaper on a table reads that the heroes of Warp World have banded together, forming the Defenders. At the Citadel of the Defenders, Iron Hammer, Soldier Supreme and Weapon Hex are holding a press conference, announcing the formation of their team to a cheering crowd. In a desert somewhere else, Gamora finds a coocoon. She tears it open, and an amnesiac younger version of Magus emerges from it. Gamora tells him to join her so he can learn his story, and Thanos's vision sneers, expecting to see how well does Gamora perform at her turn of being a parent figure. Gamora and Magus walk away, and he wonders how did she find him. Gamora tells him that she was sent by a friend. In Omnipotence City, Flowa finishes writing her tome, mentioning that she's leaving a few blank pages in case some of the time-travel elements of the story have yet to present themselves. Loki is sitting exhausted in a couch, and offers Flowa to accompany him on his next quest to answer to Warlock's actions. Flowa turns down the offer, arguing her library needs her, and places the book she has written on a shelf. Somewhere else, Warlock stands silent in the desert looking at the stars. He uses his staff to draw the symbol of infinity in the sand and expresses that he feels like a piece of himself is missing. | Solicit = INFINITY’S END. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included